The Forgotten Prophecy of Light and Dark
by Tenth Hour
Summary: It's been almost 90 years since the battle Yavin. After decades of battles, peace has finally reigned throughout galaxy... but it never lasts forever. Seven powerful deities of the dark emerge, and with them, Seven powerful monarchs of the light arise. This is the forgotten prophecy of the old religion. This is the war between the divine beings of the force.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

******_Tatooine_** **_11 BBY_**

The hot piercing suns shone sharp rays into the eyes of the people in a small gambling city of Tatooine. The town is bustling with muggers, street kids, merchants and imperial guards, but this story doesn't start here. While the rich entrepreneurs are taking their shots and winning millions, the 7th patrol squad is out guarding the borders of the inadequate dump heap that many people called their home. This squad isn't anything special. Look outs, guarding and managing is what 25 other patrol squads were tasked to do, not just them. The 7th patrol squad is usually instructed in scouting the north gates, which particularly done during the day.

"I think we can call it a day everyone, return to base camp." A man with a deep, grizzly voice calls out over the small radio that was hiding in the pocket of a distinctively red-haired man in his late twenties. After a few seconds of silence, one by one, multiple voices started blurting out sighs of relief, and signs of responses as if all the tension had suddenly disappeared.

"Copy that." A female with a soft voice replied.

"I am so tired." A boy with a cheesy, girly accent wined over the radio.

"Who wants to go drinking later on?" A tenor, young male voice yells.

"Hell yeah!" A high pitched male voice screeched.

"I wouldn't mind, how about you Ken?" The same female voice adds to the list of multiple agreements of the sudden outing. The red-hair boy pulls the radio out of his pocket and replies.

"I would like to say no, but every time, I swear you guys keep pestering me to go anyways." His face grinned slightly. The sparking and buzzing made by the electricity that appeared on a staff he was holding had faded away. He turned towards the gate, and he starts to make his way to the headquarters of the Tatooine patrol squadron, jogging in a slow pace.

Ken Corrino. A human male with an average height and an average muscular build with a slim outline. Really, according to the other members of the 7th patrol squad, the only thing that made him unique was his intense reddish-orange hair. Everyone in the 7th patrol squad had a backstory, or a past life they were dedicated to, which most likely ended in disaster. In Ken's case, his mysterious past had just concluded, like the ending to a story. That's what Ken thought, but that really was only another chapter in his life, something he could never return too.

Ken returned to his dorm on the second floor of a rundown building made of sandstone and metal support beams. He placed his Taser staff on his working bench, and removed his thick head gear. The symbol of the patrol squadron was the same to that of the empires', since the squadron was owned by the empire. Considering that previously he had been hiding for almost 10 years on the imperial dominated planet working as a mechanical engineer, he never though he would end up winding himself working for the empire again.

After he barely escaped, he was whisked away on the adventure of a lifetime, where he was finally dubbed a Jedi knight. That's right. Ken is a survivor of order 66, and as the Padawan who survived, the master who he looked up to had died protecting him. The pain of losing him had damaged his connection to the force, but over the years after leaving his life as a mechanical engineer, he restored his connection with the help of another Jedi master. After her death, he went into hiding again for the next four years.

"Oh, hey Ken!" A bald, dark-skinned, handsome man who was around the same age as Kel walked into the dorm. That was his roommate, Gunn Connor, the 7th patrol squad's captain. He and Ken weren't really close, but they were able to cooperate with each other.

"We're going to go in about twenty, kay?" he spoke in his grizzly, deep voice.

The double suns were starting to set in the luminescent warm, ombre sky.

"Sure, that's fine with me, but I'm not going to bring much anyway." Ken replied as he averted his eyes from the sunset to the droid that was sitting in front of his view. Deskbound on his work bench, the small, disabled BD unit was looking towards the ground, with no sign of revival. The BD unit wasn't just a token of good memory, but also Ken's best friend. The BD unit was really the only thing Kel could talk to about anything, and he was the droid that accompanied him on his adventures after his awful life as an engineer. After his 2nd year of hiding on Tatooine, the droid had been caught in a crossfire between storm troopers and a ship hijacker. He hasn't come back to life ever since.

Ken sighed, drooping his gaze towards the floor.

"Why are you still trying to fix that unit anyway, didn't you say so yourself that it couldn't be revived." Gunn spoke as he tried to break the silence between them. He was taking his long-sleeved light grey shirt off, revealing his muscular, heavily scarred body.

Ken looked up to see him grab the water sack from his pack, and he chucked it towards him.

"He's something I can't let go of." Ken replied miserably, as he caught the water sack with a distant look in his eye. He opened it and took a sip of the warm water, gulping it down in one shot.

Their attention suddenly turned towards the sound of knocking on the door metal door.

"We're gonna leave in five minutes, so hurry up and get changed!"

"Kay!" Gunn replied. He grabbed a shirt under his bed and a leather-like jacket, pulled on some lace-up shoes and was about to walk out of the room until he noticed a wave of shock and concern flush over Ken's pale face.

"You good?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well hurry up, we need to catch up with the others. I'm going to head out first."

"I'll be right behind."


	2. Chapter 2: Generation of Education

**_Tatooine - _****_11 BBY_**

"I'll be right behind you." Ken replied.

Gunn left the room with slight concern over what Ken was feeling right now, so he decided to leave him alone for a bit.

A feeling, more like a sense had flowed through his body causing him to shiver. He walked over to his workbench and opened the draw which revealed a box with a very complicated design and lock.

_The force is telling me something, but it seems like it's telling me to bring this,_ he thought. The presence of the force was very chilling, like if a spirit was trying blow on the back of his neck.

Ken waved his hand over the box. It suddenly turned and twisted with clunky, but satisfying sounds to reveal a lightsabre, which had two emitters. Ken held the sabre in his right hand, squeezing his grip tighter the more he thought about it, and the memories that came with it. Ken attached the lightsabre to a belt, and placed it on one shoulder like if he was wearing a sash. He then threw on his signature black and grey poncho and pushed the door open to be overwhelmed with the whole 7th patrol squad waiting patiently.

"The five members of the 7th patrol squad have all assembled!" The over-enthusiast, Anthony Gyyll, cheered with a cheeky smile. Ken closed his eyes, tying not to burst into laughter, and happily walked over to join them in the corridor as they start making their way towards the local tavern.

– ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ –

**_Bespin, Cloud City - 8_****_9 ABY_**

"Hurry up Rowan you're going to be late!" A girl with a stern, strong voice screamed from one side of the apartment to reach another. The boy groaned as he pulled the blanket over his face.

"You know he's not gonna get up right?" A male muffled voice replied to the intense yell.

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm busy making his lunch right now." The girl's voice became muffled and quieter.

"It's okay, I know how to get him outa bed, keep doin' what you have ta' do."

A few seconds later a quick and hasty thuds started making their way towards the door of the boy's room, becoming louder and louder as they approached. Suddenly the door slammed right open and a man in his late twenties yells out,

"ROWAN!" _Can't I have a few more minutes? _The boy thought.

"It's almost five… Oh! Don't you have an excursion today…" the man said in a persuasive tone. The boy's eyes suddenly opened wide in an instant.

Isn't it at one of the largest museums in the entire galaxy?" The boy sprinted out of bed and ran towards the wardrobe. The wardrobe was huge, and inside had been a glass tube that wasn't really see-able in the dark. He stepped inside the glass tube and is introduced by the lovely sound of the intergalactic female AI system, Mrs R.O.T.S.

"Hello Rowan, it seem like you're in a rush." The soft calming voice exclaimed in a cheerful reaction.

"Uniform please! And make it quick!" The boy stated. The sound of and engine whizzes online and in milliseconds tiny little crystals-like pieces start forming on top of the boy's sleepwear at a rapid pace, and in less than ten seconds, he was dressed in white trousers with a light blue stripe down the side of each leg, a button shirt accompanied with a white blazer that had a light blue rim around the top of the pockets, around the sleeves and collar. He also wore white knee-length boots and a white cap with a blue ribbon sewn around the hat, which dangles in long strips down the back.

The boy rushed out of the clothes compartment, grabbed his small navy blue shoulder strap bag and sprints down the corridor towards the door.

"Don't forget your lunch!" The girl from earlier calls behind him.

"Thanks Gi!" He grabs the white plastic-like bag out of her hand and storms out of the apartment. The girl smiles and waves him off in the distance.

Rowan Everbright. A sixteen year-old boy who is said to be a part of the new generation of kids who are directed to focus on intellectual and physical education. This generation of kids are encouraged to choose their own paths, and has also been said to mark the creation of a new era of education. During this decade in particular, stations known as Central Education Towers have been built throughout the galaxy to educate children from early learning stages for at least 15 years before they can graduate and create their own futures. The programs are run by the new Board of Education who are under control of the Intergalactic Governmental Command.

"OI! ROWAN! OVER HERE!" A girl's voice shouts out. The active and busy town of cloud city was full of people rushing to get from one place to another that it was kind of _too_ chaotic. Cloud city, the civilisation that floats in the sky, recently had expanded by a couple of kilometres, but it still doesn't feel like there's enough room at all.

"I made it!" Rowan breathes heavily as he approaches another woman, the mistress, next to the vehicle door.

"Seems like you did, with only 5 minutes to spare." She says in an unpleasant tone. "Come on, in the transport vehicle."

Rowan nods and walks into the vehicle. He sees the girl waving at him leave an empty seat next to her. As Rowan approaches her, he gets stopped by the happy, pleasant sound of "its Rowan For-ever-sucker!" _Not_. Burin Deece, a chubby, tall boy who has an excessive desire to pick on people, had stuck his little, tiny foot into the isle, and caused Rowan to trip face-first. Everyone burst out laughing, but the feeling inside Rowan wasn't humour, only embarrassment. Rowan stood up looking towards the floor as he made his way down to where the girl, Aquila Airhart, was, and sat down, trying to cover his face with his hands.

"That was really harsh." The Aquila said, pouting. There was a bit of a silence between them as she tried to think if what to say next. "Hey, look on the bright side, this is the day you've been waiting for! Just bear with it until we get there!" She continues as she tries to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I mean, what a great start to a great day!" Rowan exclaims sarcastically. She sighs, but before she is able to continue the conversation a blasting voice yells across the transport vehicle.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" the voice screeches. "Have I finally got everyone's attention?"

"Yes, Mistress" the kids reply in response as if they were scolded.

"Today we are headed to the Historic Museum of Cloud City. When we get there, I would like to see every single one of you be on your best behaviour, no exceptions." She adds.

"Yes, Mistress" the kids reply again the same tone.

"The ride will only take five minutes, so don't make yourselves too comfortable." The mistress picks up a glass pane and a list of people appear on the pane as if it were an electronic tablet.

"Since everyone is accounted for, it seems like we can head there early."

This day was the day that changed the lives of seven people. Seven, very different people.

* * *

Here we go!

**BEWARE! - This is my first fanfic... **

_**But I hope that doesn't stop you from reading this series.**_

I've always had an idea like this for a while now, and I have really wanted to start writing it down. Please state anything that needs improving or any kind of recommendation to improve the story for everyone's sake (including myself).

Stay Posted!


	3. Chapter 3: The Museum

**_Bespin, Cloud City - _****_89 ABY_**

The female AI system Mrs R.O.T.S., who was also flying the craft, responded to the commands made by the mistress, and in seconds they were up in the air, flying towards the museum.

The Historic Museum of Cloud City contained historical information from the events of the creation of the universe to the recent history. The museum contains real Jedi artefacts, including lightsabres, holocrons and many more. Public figures and the creation of Cloud City are also recorded in this museum. According to the museum itself, it has the biggest collection of artefacts and historical possessions anywhere in the galaxy.

The transport vehicle arrived at the front staircases that lead into the grand, enormous museum. Rowan's excitement had risen so much, that he couldn't help himself from hiding it in his voice. Rowan has a huge obsession over spaceships, and has been interested in them ever since he was young. He'd spent countless numbers of hours reading stories of different spacecrafts, since his older brother and sister, Jesse and Gisellisandra (who everyone called Gi), work as engineers.

"Welcome everyone to the Historic Museum of Cloud City." A woman dressed in a white, elegant, but knee-length dress calls out to the kids.

"My name is Tatiana Zionne and I'll be your guide for today." She continues. "Everyone please follow me this way."

The group followed her inside the huge tower, and everyone had been overwhelmed the entrance of the museum. Statues of monsters and models of space crafts from old legends gazed down onto the group of adolescent teens, with skeletons of extinct creatures of the old times standing right in front of them.

"The Museum of Cloud City is home to thousands of historical artefacts dedicated from the dawn of time, to the most recent wars and events," Tatiana starts, "The Museum is divided into 4 sections, the environmental world, the wars of old and new, Political History and the Jedi vs. the Sith." Everyone gasped when they heard the word 'Jedi'.

"Everyone, please make your way to the platform." Tatiana called out. Everyone was so eager to start the tour, so everyone sprinted in front, towards Tatiana. Burin noticed Rowan admiring the models and out of curiosity and boredom (well mostly boredom), he decided to bump into his shoulder. Rowan trips onto the white tiled floor, landing on his shoulder. He grasps his sore shoulder in pain while Burin walked away snickering. The other kids around him start chuckling at the amusement of Rowan lying on the floor groaning. Rowan felt fumed and mad, he just wanted to just scream. The laughing had suddenly calmed down by the mistress's overwhelming voice. Rowan stood up instantly as she approached him, with Aquila standing by his side, helping him to get off from the floor.

"I'm fine mistress." Rowan exclaims quietly, having his gaze towards the ground.

"Next time, don't make such a huge scene!" She huffed. "Hurry up, the platform isn't going to move without you."

Rowan looked at the other kids around him. Their little whispers and the constant words of "Rowan" and "loser" were the only things he could hear.

"Hey are you…"

"I'm fine!" Rowan exclaims, as his hatred begins to overtake by his joy.

Aquila looked at Rowan as his excited and enthusiastic aura from ten minutes ago turned into dismay in just three.

Half an hour passed, as Tatiana guided them through the four sections of the museum. She showed them bones of extinct animals, told the story a Cloud City hero, Lando Calrissian and told us about the Clone Wars, The Battle of Yavin, The Empire against the rebellion and the high order against the resistance.

"No one truly knows if the resistance has disbanded, or are still secretly a society. After the war between the last Force Users, the Resistance had completely disappeared from the faces of any and every planet, but if the time ever comes again, they will exist again." Tatiana told the group, putting an emphasis on 'exist'. She was looking at a portrait of the young Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, according to Tatiana, was the most successful resistance General of her time.

"I think we all know what the last section of this tour is right?" Tatiana exclaimed excitedly "Okay, everyone back on the platform." The kids all rushed onto the platform, and it rose higher towards the highest point of the tower.

The Jedi vs The Sith.

Aquila peered her eyes towards Rowan who still looked like he was in a pretty bad mood. She felt bad. _I'm supposed to be his friend, and why can't I do anything! _She thought sulkily.

The platform had stopped to another balcony. The area was covered in a dark purple carpet, and had life-sized 3D statues of previous Jedi's and Sith's of history placed in a circle, with a model of their lightsabre attached in their hands. Glass cabinets full of destroyed lightsabres and fragments of Kyber crystals were kept in best condition. The cabinets that contained the light sabres were separated by their colours, and the other artefacts were contained on the other side of the hall.

"Welcome to the world of the Jedi and the Sith." Tatiana introduces, "Even though the Jedi, Sith and the ways of the force have been lost, we still look up to these heroes of legend." Everyone gasped at the wonder of the collection.

"The first force-users have existed since the dawn of the first life forms. They were known also as force-sensitives." She started walking towards the circle of the life-sized Jedi and Siths, with the group following her. "The first Jedi order is known today as the Old Republic, which was formed a millennia ago."

Her talking faded away into the distance as a wave of energy spikes through Rowan's body. He tilted his head and closed his eyes tightly as if he was hearing something irritating that wouldn't go away. He opened his eyes to find himself looking at a blank space on the wall, in the darkest corner of the massive exhibition. It felt like something wanted him to go there, something luring him into checking out whatever that wall was about.

The tour started to move towards another section of the exhibition, leaving him behind, staring at that blank space on the wall.


	4. Chapter 4: Uncontrol

**_Intergalactic Command Defence Training Station – In orbit of Hosnian Prime - _****_89 ABY_**

"_Redstar 1_ in position. Is _Bluecomet 1 _in position?"

"In position."

"All units standby." _Redstar 1_ replied.

In a V-formation, 6 slick and advanced tie-fighters flew by in an immediate speed into the dark space of the core region. Above them were 6 other tie-fighters painted in a bright red colour, flying in a Y-formation. Suddenly, two red tie-fighters started to pull away from their formation and started heading straight towards the V-formation made up of the black tie-fighters.

"_Redstar 2_ and _3_ activate canons."

"Yes sir." Two young female voices spoke over the coms. Two of the black tie-fighters had released themselves from the formation, and swiftly, two heavy canons from each ship started firing the other team from bellow.

"_Bluecomet 2 _and _3_ dispatch the drones."

"Yes sir." A young man replied.

"On it." Another young man exclaimed at the same time. In seconds, ten black small balls about the size of a regular human head flew from the bottom of two of the tie-fighters and started blasting red laser beams from a small hole glowing with a bright red colour. The two tie-fighters started flying behind the two tie-fighters at the front, creating a square formation. The balls started forming a circle around them, firing lasers at the red tie-fighters.

After a few minutes later, only two red tie fighters remained.

"Only two left." _Bluecomet 1_ responded, breaking the silence on the coms.

"I've already lost seven drones." The young man claiming to be _Bluecomet 3_ yelled.

"Status on _Redstar 2_ and _3_." _Redstar 1_ called.

"I'm fine, but I'm pretty sure _Redstar 2_ has dropped out." The female voice belonging to _Redstar 3_ panicked.

"Damn." _Redstar 1_ mumbled, as he punched his fist on his lap. "Okay Plan B, no Plan C." he continued. The two red tie-fighters flying behind the five of them were blasting with insane precision, but the black tie-fighters were dodging and missing the shots with great precision.

"Is everyone ready?" _Redstar 1_ said in a tense tone. "Let's do this…" He waited.

"NOW!" and in an instant, _Redstar 1_ and _2_ flew high up into the black void of space, while _Bluecomet 1, 2_ and _3_ went down, towards the planet of Hosnian Prime. One tie-fighter had blasted above and the other dropped below. Both of the groups looped around, avoiding the multiple blasts being taken by the red tie-fighter behind them, and soon the groups were facing each other directly, in a single line.

"On my command…" _Redstar 1_ quietly exclaimed.

The groups were heading in the same direction, towards each other. The tense between the pilots became very unsteady, one wrong move, and the whole plan is stuffed.

"NOW!" He yelled.

The red tie-fighter smashed into each other, bursting in a huge explosion, causing the five other tie-fighter to cheer in happiness.

"Yes!" _Bluecomet 1_ cheered.

"Lets return to the docks everyone." _Redstar 1 _said.

"Hey what is…"

A bright light suddenly flashed in front _Redstar 1_'s eyes, and suddenly the black glistening void of space became a white, blank light.

– ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ –

**_Bespin, Cloud City - _****_1 hour before_**

It was lunch break now for the students visiting the education centre. The sound of the gushing fountain blared in the distance as the sound of children screaming and playing started appearing. Aquila walked towards the fountain, alone.

_Come on! Where is he?_ She thought worryingly.

"If he is giving me the silent treatment I swear…" She mumbled. She sat down on the fountain, grabbed out her lunch and started to aggressively eat it.

_Please be okay…_

_Meanwhile, back in the Jedi section of the Museum…_

Since the Museum had been closed to the public due to the arrival of the group of children, the museum was conveniently empty. Rowan, who was hiding behind the life-sized statue of the legendary Jedi, Obi-wan Kenobi, crawled out, making his way to the lined out pathway. He looked around. No one.

_Thank goodness. _He though, sighing with a relief. He turned his head towards that space on the wall, and ran in the direction of where it was. _What was so special about this?_ He touched the wall with his small, bony hand. Nothing special. He knocked on the wall.

"Is anyone there?" he whispered into the wall. Nothing happened.

Suddenly that same rushing feeling wrapped around Rowan like a snake wrapping around its prey. It started to feel comfortable and warm, but the closer he could get to wherever this feeling was taking him to, the better his easiness became. Rowan suddenly raised his other hand on the wall and started to push against it. This overwhelming power was suddenly getting to the better of him, that he suddenly became no longer in control of his actions. The colour in his eyes started to change. His muddy brown eyes were morphing into a glowing icy blue. Rowan pushed harder against the wall using as much of his strength as he can until the sound of stone grinding with stone had started to ring through his ears. Rowan took his hand off the wall as a magical entrance was appearing before him.

With his eyes still glowing blue, and his conscience being under control of this strange power, he slowly walks through the empty dark passage into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5: Momentos

**_Bespin, Cloud City - 89 ABY_**

The room was dark. Cold. Empty. Rowan's glowing blue eyes landed upon the mysterious glass cabinet of an old, chipped lightsabre. He walked along the path, knowing fully he had no control over his body. This mysterious power had just suddenly overtaken him, his emotions, mind and all. After a few steps he made it to the glass cabinet, and out of the blue, Rowan lifted his right hand over the glass box. The case started to vibrate and rattle. The wobbling started to become more intense, and in an instant, Rowan clenched his hand tightly and the glass case in front of him exploded into miniature, jarring shards. The handle of the lightsabre levitated through thin air into that same right hand he used to break the glass with. He clutches the lightsabre in his hand and out of nowhere, a massive ray of light pierced through the sky of cloud city.

"Find us, before its too late…"

Multiple voices. Male and Female. Multiple languages. Six different names. Six different locations

– ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ –

**_Intergalactic Command Defence Training Station - _****_Current Time_**

"Always remember who you are…" A mysterious voice called out.

"What do I have to remember? Who are you…" The main claiming himself to be _Redstar 1_ responds.

"Find the others. Find the Kybermaster." The mysterious voice continued. "You will know once you feel their presence."

Memories of a past life had started to rush through the mind of the man, implanting them, as if they were his own memories.

"Remember the Force. Remember what you are here for." The voice continued as a figure slowly started to form into a shape. It was too bright to see who really was trying to communicate to him.

"You are The Crusader. You are _Rinaer_ of the Monarchs…."

The man gasped in shock as he opened his eyes, breathing heavily as if he had just woke up from a nightmare.

"Hey! Arlan! Return to the docks! Why are you not responding?" _Bluecomet 1 _had been blurting over the coms as if he was panicking over the sudden halt.

"Ah, right sorry about that… I'm heading straight there now." _Redstar 1_ replied, contemplating on what he had experienced just then. He then piloted his tie-fighter towards the space station into a huge docking area where he parked the black, slightly scratched tie-fighter. The glass door opened in front, and the man sitting in the pilot's seat jumped out. of the cockpit

"What the hell was that Arlan?" Shouted the man running towards him. That was _Bluecomet 1_, Dannen Revan. He was _Redstar 1_'s Childhood friend, who was always constantly worrying about something, most of the time it was him doing reckless stuff again.

Arlan Hawkes. Since his parents have been working in the Intergalactic Command Defence Army for most of their lives, he wanted to follow in their footsteps as a pilot. As a tall, laidback and reckless human in his early twenties, he has managed to earn the position as the leader for his team, under the codename _Redstar 1_, and has earned many achievements during his 8 years of piloting. He was gifted with blonde hair and blue eyes from his parents, but his personality was passed down from his grandfather.

"Excuse me guys, but I'm going to hit the showers." Arlan shoved past the small crowd of people, trying to avoid eye contact. Sprint walking down the halls, trying to reach his dorm.

_What the in the galaxy was that? Whatever it was, for some reason, I know everything, and to think this is weirder, but somehow, I __**know**__ what I have to do..._

– ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ –

**_Bespin, Cloud City - Current time_**

Rowan's eyes started fading into his deep muddy-brown colour, slowly being able to control his body again.

_I am the kybermaster. _He thought to himself in a strong and confident tone. His mind was flushed with new thoughts and memories of a previous life that he had lived through. Something that he was a part of, well, used to.

Suddenly the sound of alarms went off. The black, dark room as flashing from bright red to dark grey as the heavy siren wailed off throughout the whole building. Rowan turned to look back towards the passage that had still been left open. He began running towards the entrance, making his way back into the exhibition.

_The entire building is under lockdown! That probably meant the platform is going to be offline... The stairs. There has to be stairs. _Upon running around the walls of the exhibition, Rowan conveniently found the door that led to the emergency staircase. He opened the door without hesitation and busted down the seventy or so flights of stairs of the ridiculously tall building.

The exit to the door of the staircase had led him straight outside, behind of the museum that is. Rowan opened the metal door at the back of the building to be hit with an aura, the feeling of sudden death. The mistress was standing in front of him, hands on her hips. Rowan looked up to see her face, but could only take a glimpse for how terrifying it was indeed.

He slipped the sabre into his pants behind him, trying to make it look obvious that he 'stole' something, especially a lightsabre out of all things!

"It's not what you think!" Rowan exclaimed out of panic.

"You really are a good student Rowan," The mistress paused to look over at Burin, who had his chubby arms crossed in front of him, "But I seem that it _is_ what I think!" She continued, turning her attention towards him again. The slow, sort of comforting words started speeding up into a mushy sentence of anger and rage. Aquila ran in sight of Rowan's view, breathing heavily as if she was rushing to see him. Her glance made Rowan feel like he had let his friend down. His _only_ friend. The feeling made his mixed emotions even more bundled with hopelessness and regret. He closed eyes, trying to let his thoughts pass over like waiting for a storm to end.

He paused. Rowan slowly lifted his head, making direct eye contact with hers.

"I'm not the person who caused this mayhem." He started, breaking the rage as if he was breaking the ice. The mistress's eyes had faded into space as if she was in some kind of trance.

"There is no need for any punishments whatsoever." He continued.

Her pale face became paler as she struggled to pull out a word from her mouth. Out of the blue, her blank face suddenly sprung into a cheerful, sorrowful tone, and the audience hanging in the background gasped in shock.

"Of course you didn't do it!" She starts, scratching the back of her head, "There will be no punishments whatsoever!" A small smile grew in her wrinkly face as she let Rowan walked past her.

Everyone stared at him as he walked past her. It's like he_ forced_ her to say that. Rowan continued to walk through the crowd, shoving his hands through his pockets like if he was some sort of gangster.

Tatiana, the fancy tour guide, abruptly appeared around a corner, walking straight towards the mistress who was still standing at the escape door.

"Ah! Tatiana, what brings you here?" She exclaimed again with that same bright cheerful smile she gave to Rowan.

"It seems like the museum is under lockdown, so unfortunately the museum has to be closed to all public… including this tour, I'm afraid." She clenched her hands together to show the mistress and the people around her that she was deeply and truly sorry.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," The Mistress spoke in a, surprisingly, sad tone, "But I think that all the kids here have had a great experience just from that tour!" She continued as the sad washed away into happy and cheerful again.

"Thank you. Again, really sorry about the tour, but I really need to hurry back." Tatiana said, cutting of the conversation. She ran around the corner, completely disappearing in sight.

All the students ran onto the transport vehicle. Aquila who was standing next to Rowan was completely shocked at what she had just saw ten minutes ago. They walked onto the bus together and sat in the same seats had were sitting in before. Near the back, away from society. Rowan pulled out a holoscript, and started reading the story that had been recorded on it. Aquila couldn't stop glancing at Rowan.

_Rowan... _


	6. Chapter 6: Panic

**_Bespin, Cloud City _****–****_ 89 ABY_**

The door to Rowan's bedroom flew right open as he chucked his bag by the desk and flopped onto his bed. He groaned after suffering from his long day at the museum. The sabre he kept tucked in his pants was still there from the excursion today. It was a plain and made out of some kind of stone, as well as no detailed designs or patterns.

Hey lay there, and closed his eyes, digging through these new sets of memories.

Wind started to breeze in a slow upwards motion, his hair, blazer and dangling ribbon flew up into the air as if he was falling from the sky. His eyes began to turn into the frosty blue colour he had once been equipped with, and the lightsabre that he was gripping in his hands morphed into a silver, metallic sabre, like the ones you would see in legends. The motion slowly died away and his frosty blue eyes returned to his normal muddy brown ones. He smiled as he observed the lightsabre from a distance.

All of a sudden the room went dark. The noise accompanying the visuals made it clear what had just happened. It was a black out. He heard a glass object smash in the silence of the sudden dilemma. After a minute, the back-up power started kicking in, and loud footsteps started getting closer and closer towards his bedroom door. For some reason, Rowan didn't feel scared or nervous, but he could sense that it wasn't the same for the person who appeared in front of him.

"Pack ya' bags NOW!" Jesse ran in.

"Wh…"

"There's no time ta' talk. Just grab a small bag and stuff impor'n things inside of it!" He interrupted, panicking. He left the room, trying to do the same with himself. Rowan then ran towards the wardrobe and pulled out a brown-strap bag. He chucked in a small writing book, a writing tool, his favourite shirt and strapped his ProtectDev, a small watch-like device to help him in sticky situations. He changed into his casual gear of black, slim trousers, a white t-shirt and a brown pilot jacket, which had been passed down from his grandfather. He grabbed the lightsabre, which he hid under his pillow, when he had to hide it from Jesse, and threw it in his pack too.

Rowan ran down the stairs to face a stressed and panicking elder sister. Right behind him appeared Jesse, carrying a very similar bag to his.

"Let's go you too!" Gi called out as she rushed to pull her backpack on. Knowing the situation was dire, Rowan ran out the door with the two of them and they all stormed away into the warm, clear night.

– ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ –

**_Tatooine _****– ****_11 BBY_**

The bar wasn't really too far away from where the 7th patrol squad had been staying. By walking there it only took about five minutes. It was a shabby, rundown bar that was crowded every night, with many different species of very different races swarming to buy the best drink before they ran out. The 7th patrol squad is comprised of humans, all from different planets. They're quite a lively bunch compared to other patrol squads, but that may be because they're all really close with each other. Even though Ken felt embarrassed being around them sometimes, but he could only figure that one day it would get to the best of him. He enjoyed being around them, but what was hard was trying to keep secrets. His secret.

"I'm so refreshed!" Anthony Gyll, the cheeky, over-enthusiast exclaimed with joy after taking a huge gulp of his cool, funky smelling drink.

"Me too! I swear this _really_ hits the spot!" Gunn Conner, the captain, exclaimed in a similar reaction. He turned is gaze towards the girl.

"Are you feeling okay Ken?" Cally Sodervall, the only female on the team, asked Ken.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it!" He exclaimed in a sincere and calming tone.

"I asked him the same thing." Gunn spoke out to interrupt their conversation. She was feeling quite worried for Ken, and Gunn was a bit jealous of her consent.

"Guys, I'm really…" A huge wave of power had hit Ken. It was like tornado had randomly appeared in the room. It was the force trying to warn him of something. He looked at the four other members of the control squad as they started pulling faces of concern and worry over Ken's dramatic change.

"Take cover!" He yelled to his teammates.

"Why…"

A huge explosion burst out of thin air. The team, as well as the people in the tavern were catapulted metres into the air. Some of the customers in the bar had hit the walls, grunting from the sudden impact. Others had collided with objects or even people as the force of the explosion pushed them without hesitation.

Ken had only flew back a metre, but in the process, hit his head on the side of a table. The pounding started growing louder and heavier as it started aching. Lying on a floor covered in broken debris, he used as much of his strength as he could to turn his head towards the centre of the explosion. He managed to make a figure coming through the hole of the bar. The black outline was something that he recognised, but before his brain could process the colour black had flushed into his vision, and thus losing conscience.

* * *

Hi guys, I'm back again.

If you've sort of picked up by now, these three characters are based off of already existing characters, just with a twist.

Rowan Everbright and his two older sibling are inspired off of the Freemaker adventures. Rowan's actual name is Rowan Freemaker, and his two older siblings are actually called Kordi and Zander (I can't remember how to spell his name...). There is a huge section of the story about Rowan's connection to the kyber crystals, which really boosted the idea of creating and developing the Kybermaster. Also Rowan is really young, so it would be kind of cool to bring that idea out too.

Ken Corrino is inspired off of Cal Kestis from Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. I really liked the idea of how he already has his connections with the force, and how either way, he ends up equipping a dual bladed lightsabre. Also, purple has been the most anticipated colour from fans and also the mythological meaning behind the colour of purple kind of matched his past and personality. Red hair is cool.

Arlan Hawkes is inspired off of Thayne Kyrell from the Japanese manga, Star Wars: Lost Stars. I like the idea of how he grew up with the empire, as well as having his childhood friend, who really is psychotic and evil on the inside. Also, everyone needs to have a different occupation in a story, am I right?

The other four characters are personally created by me, so I hope they can stand out just like these ones...

Stay tuned for the next chapters!


	7. Chapter 7: Blackout

**_Unknown destination _****-****_ 11 BBY_**

It was dark. Really dark. Ken's head had been pounding, as if all the blood had suddenly rushed into that one area of his body. To make things worse, the sound in the distance as well as the room itself was rattling so fiercely that made him feel like he was going to throw up. Not only did he wake up from his drowsiness and the rattling, a voice had been whispering in his ear.

"Ken! Wake up!"

It was familiar voice. Something he recognised.

Ken groaned a bit, but by doing that it also confirmed to the person calling out his name that he was awake.

"It's me, Gunn." He whispered, trying to make his words slow and clear.

"Where are we?" Ken replied.

"Whisper! They can probably hear us!" Gunn whispered back. "It seems like we're on some kind of vehicle." He continued. Ken noticed that his hands had been tied behind his back. They were cuffed too. The design had been same ones the empire used.

"I don't think we are on Tatooine anymore." Gunn added.

"How do you know?" Ken whispered.

"I thought you would've been able to tell too," He sighed. "This rattling… It's more like…"

"Turbulence." Ken finished the sentence realising that he'd only just picked that up too. Ken tried looking around from his position. Apart from seeing pitch black, all he could see some small lights glowing in the distance.

"Do you think the others are in the room?" Ken whispered, breaking the five seconds of silence between the two of them.

"Probably. I felt you next to me…"

His answer go cut off by a huge thud that came from the bottom of the ship. They engine had turned off, and the shaking of the room had calmed down.

"Pretend to be asleep." Gunn whispered forcefully.

The both of them closed their eyes, and in the next second a door had suddenly unlocked itself. The smell of burnt oil and gas started seeping into the room as the door slowly opened from one of the sides of the room. Ken had his eyes closed, and couldn't really tell just from his other working senses where exactly he was. The sound of two male figures were conversing with each other among the midst of the strong smell.

"Wake them up." One of the figures growled. The man walked onto the ship's platform and into the room where they were. One by one, the sound of something very painful had clashed over someone, other than Gunn or himself. The high pitched voice belonged to Anthony. After hearing what Anthony had shouted, they both new what they were going to get.

"Ow! Who just slapped me on my pretty face?!"

The next slap whipped across another person. It was Chalbran Holst. The other member of the 7th patrol squad who is notoriously known for having a huge obsession over gambling. He groaned in response to the loud and heavy slap that had suddenly whipped across his face.

"Okay! I get it." He whined as the sound of him making his way onto his feet and moving his legs moved past Ken. The sound of his heavy boots came closer towards him. The shadow of the man lay upon Ken, as he could feel his presence right up to him. Ken needed to try and make this as believable as he could, otherwise these people may get suspicious. The shadow of his hand casted over Ken's eyelids.

The hand collided with Ken's face. The sound was so loud up close, and the aftereffect felt like a wave of hours of stinging. Trying to go with the flow, Ken's head dropped and groaned, trying to create the belief that he had only just woken up.

"Get up." The man yelled. He grabbed Ken's shoulder and pulled him off the bench where he was sitting. The man pushed Ken in the direction where he needed to go. Ken tried looking behind him. It was hard to get a glimpse but really a little peak was all he needed. It was a small imperial storm trooper transport ship. The room that he and his teammates had been captive in was quite small in space. There was one problem though. Gunn was the last person left. He heard _two_ slaps, two male voices before. If Gunn was supposed to be the last person out, then where's Cally?

– ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ –

**_Bespin, Cloud city_**** –****_ 89 ABY_**

The three of them; Gisellisandra, Jesse and Rowan, were sprint-walking down the streets of the tall and overpowering city. Rowan was mind was continuously flushed with confusion. The realisation of this happy, easy going family of brothers and a sister had actually been an act to hide from whatever they were running from. Rowan felt betrayed. The two people who looked up to the most kept secrets from him, and a lot of them too. He didn't know where they were taking him, or what they were trying to do, but Rowan had a noticeable guess as to where they were going. The huge central tower in the middle of cloud city. They were heading in that direction anyways, and Jesse and Gi both work there too. After turning about six corners they ended up at the main entrance to the tower. Gi and Jesse looked at each other with deep concern wiped all over their faces. They nodded. Gi turned to look back at Rowan who was standing there, who was clueless of the unexpected situation.

"Just bear with us okay," She pulled on a sweet smile "Everything will be explained later, so just go with the flow." Her smile appeared to express that 'everything was going to be okay', but in her eyes, Rowan knew that was unbelievable. The two elder siblings ran up the stairs with Rowan tagging behind them. The warm air was extreme, but the glistening lights of the city were beautiful.

The three of the walked inside of the tall building, only to be visited by a service droid at the large counter. The room had been decorated in white. Everything was white. The ceiling to the next floor was so high that it reminded Rowan of the height of the entire museum's.

They walked up to the counter. Jesse leaned his elbow onto the counter, while Gi and Rowan laid their hands against it.

"How can I hel…"

"_Ackbar_."

The droid froze, and gazed its mechanical head towards Jesse.

Jesse winked with his right eye, and pulled on a cheesy smile at the robot.

"Welcome friends. Here are your passes." The droid responded after a quick break of silence. The droid passed over three metallic rectangular discs that had been attached to lanyards. Jesse then passed one over to Gi and another to Rowan.

"Put this on." Jesse said.

Rowan grabbed it out of his hand and pulled the strap over his head. The light metallic disc hung around his neck. Rowan looked up to Jesse and Gi who had their eyes towards the elevator.

"Let's go." Jesse spoke.

They casually walked towards the elevator, trying not to raise any suspicion. There weren't many people around, so they managed to get the elevator to themselves. The door to the elevator opened and the three of them walked inside. The light was even more penetrating than the brightness in the lobby's, but there was no time to think about this. Whatever it was, the secrets to this situation lies in this building… and the minds of Gisellisandra and Jesse.


	8. Chapter 8: Cally

**_Bespin, Cloud city _****–****_ 11 BBY_**

Inside the building, a huge corridor, painted in white appeared before the 7th patrol squad. The metal door behind them shut tight, and the two men who were with them stood behind them like shadows.

"Hurry up. Get a move on!" They yelled, as the sound of an electric weapon had just been switched on. They started moving up their pace, heading into the corridor of the unknown. Entering the corridor, the carpet was a striking dark red colour. It kind of reminded Ken of blood. After walking for about five minutes they reached a dark grey-coloured metal door. It seemed quite new, with horizontal lines which had a golden shine. It opened, and inside the sound of a machine had blasted through their ears, and with the other striking sound of the weapon behind them pressured them to head into the mysterious room.

_Something here isn't right… but why do I have the feeling I need to be here… _Ken's mind rambled on. The four of them walked into the steaming room. The floor had been installed with an iron bar-like platform. Steam and gas had been flooding the room, causing Anthony to start coughing. The blue luminescent glow from the wall had been lighting their path in the insanely dark room. The sound of multiple footsteps made their way down the platform as they head on. The six of them turned the corner, only to be witnessed by something horrific.

"Oh… my…. gosh." Anthony exclaimed in true horror.

Gunn took a huge gulp at the scene he had just witnessed. Chalbran gasped.

They had been overlooking into a warehouse of carbonite. It was a carbon-freezing prison. Thousands, no millions of people were positioned in terrifying action, with their faces, pleading as if they were dearly asking for mercy.

"You've looked at the display enough."

Anthony screamed as he had just been electrified from the staff. The rest of the looked down, trying not to show the shock of realisation on their faces.

The group started moving again, and after a few step, there was another metal door. It opened, revealing a huge wave of steam before them.

"Welcome my fellow teammates of the 7th patrol squad!" Cally's voice had burst throughout the tall, but quite small room. The room was cylindrical in shape, but the tube-like structure built in the centre and the female's voice was what drew everyone's attention towards. The structure had been attached to tonnes of wires and pipes, and on top of that, the tube, that could fit the size of one person, glowed a luminescent blue through its glass, see-through frame.

"Who are you?" Gunn yelled at her with a slight waver in his voice.

"My real name is Taima Ka," She started, slowly making her way towards the group. "I am a daughter of the Ka tribe, who worship the wraith of the monarchs, Kliffell." The direction she was heading towards was where Gunn had been standing. She approached him, with her face right up to his.

"Monarchs?" He questioned.

"At the dawn of time the energy that exists all around us was formed alongside the galaxy we live and strive in today. This is the force." Her eyes moved from Gunn's, and made their way towards Anthony's. "The first life forms of existence were made from the explosion. These beings had divine power over the universe, and had had the power to build the galaxy around us. They had control over all the building blocks of the galaxy. Those are the monarchs."

"Okay, but why does this involve us!" Gunn responded. Chalbran's heart started pounding faster and louder as she looked directly at him. She started making her way towards him.

"We believe in a prophecy," She started as she looked up towards him. "We believe that the great monarchs of the old religion will be return into this world… but one of them will be born out of their time."

"What do you…?" Gunn spoke out confusingly

"That is you, Mr Jedi knight." Her head tilted in a ghastly direction over her shoulder. Those cute, innocent eyes that all of the 7th patrol squad fell in love with, made contact with Ken's.

Everyone looked towards Ken. Their mouths were wide open, including the two men who stood behind the cuffed members. Ken closed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"What does that mean?" Ken responded confidently.

"Well there is still one thing that I need to confirm," She walked over to him. The cuffs that hung around Ken's arms had been disabled, allowing his arms to be free once again. The dropped onto the floor as they caused a pulsating echo to vibrate the room. "You have your lightsabre on you… don't you?" She exclaimed.

He gulped, but before he was able to speak, Taima brought up her hand and in the blink of an eye, the sabre that had still been attached to Ken's belt flew off from under his poncho and into her small hand. She looked at it in awe. Observing the lightsabre, she managed to find the button to activate the beam. She held it in front of her, holding the lightsabre in a horizontal direction. Two glowing beams of light grew from the ends of the lightsabre. The radiant purple that glistened in front of her made a smile on her face grow. She looked at Ken, who had a concerned look in his eye about the whole situation.

"He is the one…"

– ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ –

Ken's eyes shot wide open, desperately gasping for air. He sat up rapidly only to realise that he didn't know where he was. All he saw was just white. Nothing in sight at all. He stood up, and shuffled his hand through his red hair.

"Kliffell…" A ghastly voice called out behind him. He turned his head instantly towards the direction of the voice came from. It was a figure that had been completely shaded in black. It was wearing a long, oversized coat, whose face had been covered by a draping hood. The cloak was also flowing, as if a gentle breeze blew past the figure in front of him.

"Who are you?" Ken questioned calmly.

"You know who I am." It replied.

"Really, because I honestly don't really know who you are at all."

"You know who I am." It repeated again.

The figure's head tilted up to meet its eyes with Ken's. Two balls that were hiding underneath the hood appeared. They were eyes that were shining a beautiful, but poisonous shade of purple back at him. Not realising it himself, but Ken's eyes were glowing that same colour too. The figure moved closer towards Ken, floating as if he had no legs. Ken closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head towards the ground. He knew that whatever this was, this is what he had to do. The figure raised its left hand and placed its index finger on Ken's forehead.

"Kliffell of the monarchs…"


End file.
